ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 - (05/10/2019) The May Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪May 10, 2019 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Enjoy the monthly updates to Ambuscade, and White Mage job adjustments. Read on for details. Event-related *'The monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been swapped out.' Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'The White Mage job has undergone the following adjustments.' **'The merit point categories Protectra V and Shellra V have been changed to Animus Solace and Animus Misery.' * Any points placed in Protectra V and Shellra V prior to the version update will be automatically carried over to the new categories. ***Job Trait: Animus Solace Grants a bonus to the maximum damage absorbed by Stoneskin effects granted by certain healing spells during Afflatus Solace. ***Job Trait: Animus Misery Grants a bonus to maximum damage stored during Afflatus Misery. **'The white magic spells Protectra V and Shellra V are now learned via scrolls.' * Players who had acquired these spells via merit points prior to the version update will not need to learn them again. The default values for these spells are equivalent to having 5 merit points in the appropriate category and being equipped with the Protectra V/Shellra V effect increasing augment of the Piety Attire. **'The augments increasing the effects of Protectra V and Shellra V have been changed to affect Animus Solace and Animus Misery, respectively.' ***Animus Solace Effect Increases the magic attack of Holy spells. ***Animus Misery Effect Increases the magic attack of Banish spells. **'The effects of the following white magic spells have been increased.' Protect / Protect II / Protect III / Protect IV / Protect V / Protectra / Protectra II / Protectra III / Protectra IV / Shell / Shell II / Shell III / Shell IV / Shell V / Shellra / Shellra II / Shellra III / Shellra IV **'The effects of the white magic spell Esuna have been changed.' ***Esuna now affects a single target. ***Esuna now removes all of the following status ailments, and does not require the caster to be affected by them. Poison / Paralysis / Blind / Silence / Curse / Disease / Plague / Petrification While under the effects of Afflatus Misery, Esuna will also remove all status ailments removable with Erase, as well as Amnesia. ***The recast time has been increased from 30 seconds to 120 seconds. ***The MP cost has been increased from 24 to 178. **'The effects of the White Magic spell Sacrifice have been changed.' ***When transferring a status ailment, the duration will be halved. ***Silence and Petrification may now be transferred. ***During Afflatus Misery, the caster gains resistance to the ailment transferred, and hence will not become afflicted. *'The alter ego of Pieuje (UC)'s combat logic has been adjusted.' **He will no longer use the weapon skill Starlight. **He will now attempt to use the white magic spell Esuna on party members while he is under the effects of Afflatus Misery. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'The Cleric's Wand's Afflatus Misery effect has been changed from increasing the number of status ailments cured by Esuna by 1 to restoring 2% HP for each status ailment cured by Esuna.' *'The Piety Wand's Afflatus Misery effect has been changed from increasing the number of status ailments cured by Esuna by 2 to restoring 3% HP for each status ailment cured by Esuna.' *'The Asclepius' Afflatus Misery effect has been changed from increasing the number of status ailments cured by Esuna by 3 to restoring 4% HP for each status ailment cured by Esuna.' *'The Ecphoria Ring will now be able to dispel the additional effect of Amnesia applied by some abilities such as Winds of Oblivion.' *'The Morbol Latte may now transform players into a red mini morbol as well.' *'Hasim in Lower Jeuno now sells scrolls of Protectra V and Shellra V.' *'The help text of the scrolls of Esuna and Sacrifice have been adjusted.' *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Jody Shirt / Jody Shield **Storage Slip 23 Dullahan Shield System-related *'A new status, Emporox's Gift, has been added.' If this status is active when you are at the merit point cap, you will automatically receive 1 Potpourri when you accumulate 10,000 Limit Points. There are two ways to receive Emporox's Gift. **Pay 100 Escha Beads to Emporox in Reisenjima. The effect will last for 72 hours. **Purchase an Emporox's Ring from Emporox in Reisenjima for 500 Escha Beads. The effect will last for 24 hours. *'The FINAL FANTASY XI Config settings window has changed.' Read on for details (link to online manual). Resolved Issues *The issue with certain monster abilities in which the font color was incorrect. Known Issues *In Magian trials, Marksmanship weapon skills will not be counted under certain conditions. *Certain gamepads may not operate correctly in the gamepad settings. *In the FINAL FANTASY XI Config, certain checked entries will remain active even if the legacy settings are turned off. * These entries can be disabled by first enabling legacy settings the de-checking the applicable boxes and turning legacy settings off once more. *The enchantment effect of the Jody Shield cannot be used in Mog Gardens.